


Forgotten Memories

by Shi9ia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First-love, Forgotten Memories, Gray and lucy are childhood friends, Romance, this is kinda OC-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi9ia/pseuds/Shi9ia
Summary: xxX A fairy tail fanfiction XxxLucy and gray were friends as children, they were trained alongside each otherbut when gray recklessly went to fight Deliora he lost all his memories of lucy, but why? what happened that day?Now after years of being separated lucy decides to go to where gray is fairy tail... what awaits her there? will gray ever remember her?





	Forgotten Memories

~LUCY POV~

Lucy are you sure you want to do this? Being there being around him will just hurt you he still doesn't even remember you lucy. "I sighed shaking my head at him" Lyon would that really be much worse then I am now? I'm a mess I just want to be by his side that's my wish and if I can somehow become his friend again I will be grateful "he walked closer to me grabbing a hold of my arm" luce it's just not a good idea being a friend won't be enough no matter what happens you will just be sad I do not wish for you to become like that again just stay here with me lucy please? "I shook my head slipping out of his hold" I'm sorry Lyon I'll come back soon I promise "I left hearing the shouts for me to return I looked ahead ignoring my friend's pleas for me to come back" I'm sorry Lyon "I whispered to myself" I'll make him remember everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm a new writer I have very terrible grammar feel free to correct some of it and my story will probably be more OC than anything I just had this in my head so wanted to write this


End file.
